


I will always be here

by rockforfrnk



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MTF Frank, Marriage, Trans Character, Transition, domestic frerard, supportive Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frankie is ready to finally live like the woman she always wanted to be.





	I will always be here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have decided to start a new fic and I am hoping to work on some of my unfinished work. I hope everyone enjoys a female Frank fic which I feel there is not enough of. I appreciate any feedback and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxM

For the last few months Frankie had felt the pressure of trying to plan a wedding and dealing with her internal gender identity battle. The questions that kept running through her head like will Gerard still love me? What will my friends and family think? She was ready to live as the woman that always she always felt like in the inside. She wanted to finally come out as Frankie, and finally use female pronouns every day.

Their engagement party was being held a bit later than originally planned since Gerard had been busy working at his office and traveling for work as well. The room was full of their friends and family. They had the engagement party at their favourite club that was run by their good friend, Zacky. 

The room was loud and Frankie felt like she was going to pass out and she felt very anxious and needed to get air. She pushed past people not caring who she pushed out of the way. Once outside they lit a cigarette and took a long drag and tried to relax. Her breathing was fast and her palms felt sweaty. She got so overwhelmed that looking at their guests got too much for her. Gerard’s voice brought Frankie out her anxious thoughts. 

“Babe, is everything ok? You rushed out of the club so fast.” He walked over to Frankie and touched her arm.

Frankie wanted to lie but that wouldn’t be right anymore. “Gerard, I really need to tell you something. Please don’t freak out ok?” 

Gerard looked worried but nodded and let Frankie speak. “I am transgender Gee. I can’t live as a man anymore.” She looked down and avoided Gerard’s eyes. 

When she looked back up at Gerard she expected to see anger but that was not the expression on his face. “So, I want to go by Frankie and use female pronouns.”

Gerard nodded and pulled Frankie in for a hug. “This is going to take some adjustment for me but I am not going anywhere. Am I first person you’ve come out to?” He asked as he pulled away from their hug.

She nodded. “You are the most important person to me, Gee so you deserve to know first.”

Gerard smiled. “That makes me so happy, Frankie. I appreciate you finally feeling comfortable enough to tell me.” She smiled back.

“So, you still want to marry me?” Frankie had to ask to help her anxiety to completely calm down for the moment.

“Of course I still want to marry you. I love you so fucking much and your gender will never impact how I feel about you.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Frankie kissed back and threw her cigarette on the ground. “Let’s get back in there. I am not ready to come to everyone yet. I am going to do it slowly until our wedding ok?” She bit her lip.

“That is fine with me, babe. I want you to approach your coming out however makes you the most comfortable.” Frankie nodded and took Gerard’s hand. She did her best to enjoy the rest of their engagement party.

xxxxxxx

Two weeks later Frankie decided to make a post on her social media accounts. She posted a picture of herself wearing a black and red sleeveless dress, that showed off her tattoos. It went to her mid-thigh. She bought breast inserts for her bra and they were the perfect size for now. She was already growing out her hair so she straightened it and put makeup on. She used transgender hashtags and waited for backlash after her post but nothing but positive things happened. 

Frankie had been adjusting to finally being able to go about her life as her true self. She was going to start her hormone therapy in a few days and Gerard has been nothing but supportive. Her next task was finding a wedding dress. 

Finding a wedding dress was not as easy as Frankie originally thought. Jamia his best friend was a big help. She got ready for their shopping day and decided to wear a comfortable outfit. She slipped on a pair of black leggings, and a black flag band tee shirt. She slipped on a pair of vans and gave herself a once-over in the mirror. She smiled to herself and couldn’t wait to see more changes from the hormone therapy. 

As she finished getting ready Gerard walked into their room. “You look stunning, darling.” He smiled over at his fiancée.

“Thanks, Gee. I hope today is the day I find the perfect wedding dress.” She smiled back and walked over to Gerard and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you and tonight we can do something fun.”

“I love you too, Frankie and I like the sound of that.” Gerard grinned. They had both been so busy with working and wedding planning that they haven’t spent much time doing fun things.

Jamia picked Frankie up and they headed to the most popular wedding shop in the city. She was nervous but also excited to see how the dresses would look on her small frame. Once they parked the car and walked towards the shop Frankie grabbed Jamia’s hand. “Let’s do this.” 

“We will find you the perfect dress and Gerard won’t be able to keep his eyes off you on your wedding day.” Jamia grinned and Frankie felt her face heat up. 

Frankie felt slightly overwhelmed when they walked into the wedding store. They were so many dressed on display and on the racks. She looked over at Jamia, “Where do we start Jams?”

“Just follow me, Frankie.” She nodded and followed Jamia further into the store. The store thankfully wasn’t too busy and Frankie was thankful for that. She hoped no one would give them weird looks but today was important she was going to ignore any awful people. Frankie took a few deep breaths as she Jamia led to a specific section of dresses.

She ran her hands along the various dresses and looked at them closely after a few minutes. “Pick a couple and then you can try them on. How does that sound?” Frankie nodded and found a dress she liked. 

“How about you pick one out for me too. I am honestly finding this really difficult.” Frankie could feel herself start to get emotional and tears come to her eyes. Jamia quickly noticed her best friend’s emotional moment and walked closer to her.

“Shh darling it’s ok. We will find you the most incredible dress, ok? It might not be today but I promise we will in plenty of time before the wedding.” Jamia wrapped an arm around Frankie’s waist. “Let’s go to the changing rooms.” Frankie smiled and liked how easily Jamia knew just how to calm her down. She couldn’t ask for a better friend in this new chapter of her life and transition. 

Frankie walked into the spacious changing room with Jamia. She felt self-conscious despite seeing each other with minimal clothes before. The first dress Frankie was about to put was strapless and had a corset style to it. She thought the designs on the dress were beautiful and suited her personality. She stripped down to her bra and panties and Jamia helped her step into the dress. 

“Woah, Frankie. You look stunning, babe!” Jamia smiled widely and spun Frankie around so she could see herself in the mirror. 

Frankie felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at herself in the dress. She knew it would have to be altered so the fit would be perfect. She got that feeling in her stomach that this dress was the right one for her. She couldn’t wait until Gerard would see it on her when their wedding day comes. 

She tried on a few more dresses but nothing compared to the feeling she got from the first dress she tried on. Frankie paid for the dress which was in her price range thankfully. She is going to store the dress at Jamia’s before and after the alterations to will be made, that way there will be no chance of Gerard seeing it. She had a smile on her face the whole way home and Jamia kept teasing her. She knew the rest of the day would be good once she could spend time with her fiancée.


End file.
